Birds of a Feather
by white pedal
Summary: In prison after murdering his son, Jordan Wheeler has a visitor who has a few choice words to say to him. Language, Violence


**In prison after murdering his son, Jordan Wheeler has a visitor who has a few choice words to say to him.**

"Wheeler! You have a visitor!" Yells the prison guard as Jordan sat on his bed in his cell.

The thirty-seven year old man was in his orange jump suit that was ripped. He was covered in bruises and scars, he even had a black eye fresh from today's fight.

He growled and got up.

He was lead to the visitation room in hand cuffs.

In his mind he asked himself _"who the hell wants to see me?"_

He thought of all the possible people. One of his pathetic sons friends he thought, probably coming to yell at him for taking their friend away. He will laugh if it was Serenity who is seeing him so she can yell, scream and cry at him for killing her older brother.

It's not like he cared about her anyways since she's not his biological child.

When he reached to the table he could not believe what he saw.

There was a twenty-four year old man with fluffy spiky brown hair with a pair of goggles on his head. He wore a red jacket with a pair of black jeans and a pair of boots.

His blue eyes glared at him as he sat on his seat with his arms crossed as well as his legs.

Jordan went to sit in his chair. They were in a small room and they were separated by a table.

"Who the hell are you boy?" Jordan said bitterly to the younger man.

"A ol' friend of Joey Wheeler...the son you apparently killed, aren't I right mate?" Valon said.

Jordan just glared at him.

"...Your point?" Jordan said.

Valon let out a laugh. He brushes his hair back with his fingers and his lips curled.

"It is true wha' they say, you really don' care do you?" Valon replied.

Jordan was getting fed up. He wanted to know why this punk was here.

"What do you want? If you haven't realized I have a life sentence to serve."

Valon's smirk disappeared as he replaced it with a serious look. His blue eyes hardening as he glared at the older man.

"...I want the truth."

Jordan was confused."What are you talking about?" he asked.

"...Why did you kill 'im?"

Everything was silent for a moment. Jordan still had his hard glare on.

"Wha's tha'? Cat got ya tongue?" Valon asked "I'm waiting fr' me answer."

Jordan slammed his hands on the table and went face to face with him. He hated it when people started asking him personal questions.

"Well that's none of your business! What I did in my home was none of your concern you nosy little brat!"

"It is when it's my friend and your son tha' you murdered!" Valon shouted angrily "I want to know why you would kill your own flesh and blood and don' 'ave any remorse fr' wha' you done!"

Jordan clenched his fists.

"You want the truth!? Fine!?" Jordan starts "I was going to have everything! A university degree, a great job, an amazing life! I was going to have it all. Then his bitch mother came into my life, pretended to love me, get us in bed, and then she got pregnant with the mutt! Everything went to hell after that!"

Valon was taken back by his words. In his mind he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this man actually calling Joey a mutt? His own son?

"For years everything I wanted and worked hard for was taken away from me because of him! And after I learned my ex wife was cheating on me and coning me I threw her ass out as well as that bitch daughter of hers since she isn't my biological child. She drove away while Joey was chasing after her even though she didn't want him! He is the reason why I married her."

"..So you're saying to me tha' you abused your own son who stuck by ya and supported you and then just killed 'im because of what your ex sheila did!?"

Jordan's face darkened as he grabbed the edges of the table.

"Every day, when I wake up in the morning..the first thing I see, is my bloody little mistake!"

"I'm pretty sure 'e was bloody afta you beat 'im."

"How the hell do you know that much about him and his life!?"

Valon sat up in his seat.

"Let's see 'ere," Valon pretends to think and was using his fingers to count the things "First off it was the news tha' announced his death and the fact that you, daddy dearest, had killed 'im. Second I met 'is friends and they told me all about you and the 'ell you put 'im through."

Jordan snapped. He has enough of the Australian's questions.

"You don't know anything about me! You little shit! Do you have any idea what it's like to have your life taken away from you! I was about to have everything than Lynn, the mutt and Lynn's bastard daughter ruined my life! Everyday when I see that mutt I'm constantly reminded of what his bitch mother did to me! My younger years and my dreams were ruined! It shattered because of her and when I beat the shit out of that mutt It eases me because I always imagine I'm beating Lynn for what she's done to me."

Jordan shot out of his chair and continued his rant.

"I hate Joey and I regretted the day he was born! He was only good for paying the rent but he will always be a useless dog! And I'm glad he's dead!"

Jordan ended up getting punched in the face by the younger man. He fell onto the ground and Valon put his boot on Jordan's neck.

"You selfish ungrateful bastard," Valon seethed "I have just about enough hearing you spew that crap out of your mouth. So I suggest you think very carefully next time before you open your trap again."

Valon had never been so angry in his life. Everything this man was saying made him shocked, angry and furious.

It boggled his mind to know that this farce of a human being was the one who gave life to his worthy rival.

Valon started to calm down and takes his foot off of the beaten mans neck.

Though that didn't stop his from grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Ya know," Valon starts "I was an orphan growing up, I never knew me parents. Every night when I still believed in God I prayed to him to give me parents 'ho will love me, I prayed to 'ave a family. When I looked at all the kids with parents I was jealous cause I wanted to be that kid, the kid with parents 'ho loved me."

Valon stopped and pulled Jordan a little closer.

"But now tha' I met you I realized sometimes it ain't worth it. I feel sorry for your son 'ho was unfortunate enough to 'ave a scumbag like you as his father, knowing tha' a great guy like him had to deal with getting the shit beat out of him everyday while he was trying to take care of your lazy butt! And what's worse is tha' you let your anger get the best of ya and you ended up killing your own child who did nothing but support you!"

Jordan got Valon's hand off of him and seethed.

"If you hit me again boy I will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Is that so?" Valon says.

He looks at Jordan's soulless brown eyes.

"I went to prison when I was fifteen for killing five blokes with a rusty ol' pipe. And if you try anything I will end your miserable life right here."

Valon then moved back and stood up over Jordan.

"But I wan' you to suffer in prison, I want you to learn the pain and suffering Joey felt when you beat him. Killing you will only give you the easy way out."

Valon shook his head a bit while Jordan stayed on the ground.

"You know...it scares me to know tha' there are kids out there 'ho 'ave parents like you who just don't give a damn about them at all. Not to mention kill them."

Jordan got up and narrowed his eyes at Valon.

"Well that's what they get for being born." Jordan says bitterly.

Valon looks at him in disbelief.

Valon sadly came to the realization that this man will not change his ways or ignorance.

But that won't stop Valon from delivering his final blow.

"Joey was the strongest duelist I ever faced. He was the toughest bloke I ever met, and I thought he didn't 'ave any problems with 'is life. But after meeting you tonight I can see clearly I was wrong...he had to be born into a loveless family, and he stayed because he cared about you. You don't deserve kids."

"I don't deserve to suffer."

Valon gave him a terrifying look.

"I may have wanted parents, but I would rather have been an orphan than 'ave a dad 'ho hated me guts and wanted me dead since the day I was born. And you better get used to your suffering ol' chum, because of what you did you will be spending the rest of your life in here, being all the inmates little bitch. And you will 'ave to deal with that everyday till the day you die."

Valon starts to walk away.

* * *

As Valon started walking down the road he was clearing his head. He hadn't been to a prison for years and never wanted to go back, especially after the torture he had been through with his fellow inmates and the security guards.

But he had to do it. He had to look at the man who was Joey Wheelers father.

Only to see a coward.

Valon thought through his life. He never had parents and was alone half his life and the only person who was like a mother to him was Mother Mary. After she died he lost control and killed five men who he thought were responsible for her death and was sent to prison for it.

Joey was born without parents to. He may had his biological parents but his mother abandoned him and took his sister away and he had a deadbeat drunk dad who abused him and blamed him for all his problems.

He didn't want to know anymore details of how the blonde boy suffered after he found out his father killed him.

Normally he would say that any kid should be grateful they know their parents. But in this case they would be better off not knowing their monster parents like Jordan Wheeler.

And Joey had to die by the hands of the very person who was supposed to love him.

And now he's gone forever.

As Valon continued walking there was figure leaning against the wall watching the Australian walk by.

His blonde hair covered his honey brown eyes as he smirk to him.

Then he vanished completely on the spot.

**The end**


End file.
